warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki:Character Art/Abgelehnte Bilder
Hier werden alle Bilder aufgelistet, die abgelehnt wurden oder nicht weiter gemalt wurden. Bilder die nach 7 Tagen nicht bearbeitet werden werden hier aufgeführt und nach weiteren 7 Tagen gelöscht. Kampfstern ~ Schülerversion Datei:Raggedpaw.by.Flocki.pngIch frag mich, wie ich sonst lückenhaftes Fell beschreiben soll o.O PS: Ich kann keine Fellfetzen ~ 13:11, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 13:45, 24. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Sieht suuper aus Snow *___* aber hat er das lückenhafte Fell wirklich schon als Schüler o.O 14:04, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Eigentlich bin ich dafür, aber Topas hat es bereits angesprochen :/ wenn er das Fell aber schon als Schüler hat, bekommst du natürlich ein Dafür :) ~ 19:36, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Sry aber die Outlines mancher Fellfetzer sind noch etwas zu dick und das Augenshading könnte etwas kräftiger ^^ 17:38, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ich stimme au zu,aberist er perfekt!!!!himbeere 16:40 05.02.2013 *geändert...naja 11:08, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Also wenn ich die englische WikiSeite richtig interpretiren hat Kampf das lückenhafte Fell erst als Anführer, allerdings bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher... und falls ich mich irren sollte finde ich die Lücken zu rosa und grell... 16:29, 25. Feb. 2013 (UTC) *geändert...inet i love you wieda :333 12:48, 1. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Also, ich hab mir mal die Referenz angeguckt - also Secrets of the Clans aufgeschlagen - und da steht, dass sein zerfetztes, zotteliges, lückenhaftes Fell von seinen Kämpfen als Junges kommt... daher müsstest du diese Felllücken leider wieder hinzufügen ^^; xD 12:49, 6. Mär. 2013 (UTC) *geändert Tau hat gesprochen~ 13:52, 6. Mär. 2013 (UTC) An sich sehen die Fellosen Stellen super aus, aber sie sind etwas zu pink ^^ 16:15, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich gebe Tau recht, außerdem finde ich persönlich, dass du noch ein der zwei weitere machen könntest, aber das muss nicht unbedingt sein ^^ ~ 19:04, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bernsteinfell liebt kevin x3 (Diskussion) 20:40, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) *Geändert...ich hatte keinen lappy D: -.- 12:38, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Sieht toll aus^^ Mondflügel (Diskussion) 16:07, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Aschenfell (Diskussion) 21:40, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Sorry :/ aber die Farbe der felllosen Stellen ist immer noch so grell und unatürlich :/ könntest du dich ein wenig an seinem englischen Bild orientieren? Achja und eventuell könntest du in seinem Gesicht noch so ein zottiges Fellteil hinmachen? :3 ~ 07:30, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Mit den Felllosen stellen stimme ich Leo zu, aber im Gesicht würde ich kein zottiges fell mehr hinmachen^^ 11:25, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich stimme Leo Leopardenschweif zu. 11:41, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ja, stimme auch zu, aber ansonsten ist wirklich schön *c* 16:45, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Die felllosen Flecken sehen wirklich nicht wirklich natürlich aus, aber sonst super 07:39, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bild wird abgelehnt, da es nicht weiter bearbeitet wurde. 15:18, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Mallowfur Datei:Mallowfur.byTini.pngÖh... :'D ~ 15:53, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Das sieht einfach nur GEIL aus! :D 87.169.40.54 12:32, 14. Feb. 2013 (UTC) DIE ALLER BESTE TIGERUNG DIE ICH IN MEINEM GANZEM LEBEN JE GESEHEN HABE Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 19:31, 14. Feb. 2013 (UTC) 13:51, 15. Feb. 2013 (UTC) 17:34, 17. Feb. 2013 (UTC) OMG geiler als das ist wohl kaum möglich *-* O.O :D 92.228.71.181 15:40, 21. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Die Tigerung ist atemberaubend, aber die Augen haben einen leichten Lilastich und sind vl einen Ticken zu stark geshadet, sry. 62.47.22.212 18:01, 21. Feb. 2013 (UTC) *'Geändert ~' 18:47, 21. Feb. 2013 (UTC) WOW, hammer 62.47.11.85 11:28, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) 15:06, 22. Feb. 2013 (UTC) EPICEPICEPICEPICEICEPICEPIC!!!!!!!! :D 16:46, 25. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich finde das Augenshading zu... eh, wie sag ich das.. zu wenig Kontras, sry 19:37, 3. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab noch nie so eine Tigerung gesehen, aber die ist geil *-* 07:02, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Himbeerduft (Diskussion) 08:05, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) *'geändert' - Tini kann nicht ins Internet 17:53, 15. Mär. 2013 (UTC) EPIC!^^ Mondflügel (Diskussion) 16:25, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Echt jetzt ^^ ~ 07:38, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) *__________________________* 11:28, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Sie sieht so awesome aus, aber Aki und mir fiel auf, dass wir ihre Tigerungsfabre nicht kennen, weswegen sie dann ja ein Fragezeichen und schwarze Streifen haben müsste D: 21:01, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) *'Geändert - Inet ich liebe dich. nicht. :) xD ~' 00:05, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) jetzt ist es genauso übelst geil, wie vorher !!! :D 78.51.11.19 06:58, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) *sprachlos*........ *o* 11:28, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Immernoch geil! :D 11:47, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Auch wenn ich die Tigerung etwas komisch finde... XD 16:41, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Sorry, Tini, aber das Shading am altbekannten Hinterbein ist falschrum :/ ~ 20:04, 3. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bild wird abgelehnt, da es nicht weiter bearbeitet wurde. 15:54, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Leaftail Datei:Leaftail.by.Flocke.png Don't ask me, ask my brain, but it can't speak with you, it's tooo silly :DDDDD 12:52, 7. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Mir gefallen die Punkte da am Kopf nicht so und die getigerten Ohren auch nicht. Generell finde ich , dass die Tigerung etwas spitz zulaufen könnte und am linken Hinterbein ist das Shading auf der faltschen Seite. Und am rechten Vorderbein könnte das Shading ein kleines bisschen stärker sein, sry 12:15, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Die Tigerung am Ohr sieht wirklich komisch aus :/ Und ich seh kaum Shading an der Brust oder dem rechten Vorderbein. Sonst super^^ 11:26, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Die Tigerung am Kopf sieht sehr unrealistisch aus, und die Augenfarbe könnte auch etwas dunkler und mehr geshadet sein. Mondflügel (Diskussion) 20:20, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) *bambam geändert 12:51, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) an der rechten Backe ist das Shading etwas stark und auch am linken vorderben und am rechten hinterfuß. (aus unserer sicht) 14:04, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Außerdem ist das Shading am anderen Hinterbein falschrum ^^ ~ 08:19, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Stimme zu. 16:36, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Stimm auch zu :/ 08:10, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bild wird abgelehnt, da es nicht weiter bearbeitet wurde. 16:57, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ashheart Datei:Ashheart.ByDaisy.png Und das hier habe ich am 9.10.12 um 16:35 gemacht... 15:06, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich finde keinen Kritikpunkt, aber da die Katze so schlicht ist, würde ich die Augen etwas stärker shaden. 15:40, 9. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Schaut toll aus^^ Mondflügel (Diskussion) 19:41, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) mir ist noch was aufgefallen. Ich finde das Shading am Kinn und oben an der Brust zu großflächig und auch am Bauch. 21:47, 22. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, ich find es passt :D @Sprenkel, würdest du wenigsten deine alte Bewertung durchstreichen? Sonst hast du ja zwei mal bewertet ^^ ''~ 08:26, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Aber auf den ersten Kommentar ist bis jetzt nicht eingegangen worden, also kann ich ihn doch nicht löschen :( 10:50, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Du solltest das Augenshading noch ein wenig verwischen, aber sonst wirklich schön :) 17:09, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ''Augenshading verwischt man nicht 20:36, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) du solltest das Augenshading abschwächen 20:36, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) *'geändert' (jetzt finde ich es zu schwach ._.) 08:47, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Find ich auch o.O außerdem könntest du das körpershading verstärken :) 09:20, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich kann Tosey nur zustimmen, das Augenshading war davor schon bisschen schwach 16:52, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Vorher war es halt an Ashpaw angepasst, von daher solltest du @Diamant etwas auf bereits vorhandene CA's in Artikeln achten. ~ 10:56, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich stimme zu 21:05, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ja muss zustimmen und @Diamant, nartürlich kann man Augenshading verwischen o.O 19:23, 7. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich muss auch zustimmen 08:13, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bild wird abgelehnt, da es nicht weiter bearbeitet wurde. 17:06, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Shaded Moss Datei:Shaded_Moss.byWaschmittel.png Ein wenig unrealistisch, ich weiß :D Aber mir gefällt er xDD 16:36, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich finde das Schwarz zu dunkel, deshalb kann ich erstmal nichts weiter sagen, weil ich nichts weiter erkenne XD 18:51, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) *Geändert...also auf meinem Lappi konnte man alles klar und deutlich erkennen... :/ Wiki muss überschreiben 19:29, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) - 17:39, 22. Mär. 2013 (UTC) supah^^ Mondflügel (Diskussion) 17:56, 22. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Wirklich toll :D 19:29, 22. Mär. 2013 (UTC) 08:07, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Für ein unrealistisches Muster aber gut :D auch wenn ich finde, dass sich hierbei etwas helles Shading gelohnt hätte ^^ ~ 08:38, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Tut mir leid, aber sowohl Aki als auch ich finden die Augen ein kleines bisschen ZU dunkel. Und da Muster solltest du wirklcih ein kleines bisschen realistischer machen, besonders am Schweif der ja, so schön er auch geworden ist - getigert ist. 22:35, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich finde das Muster am Kopf ein wenig unrealistisch , aber sonst gut^^ 12:14, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bild wird abgelehnt, da es nicht weiter beareitet wurde. 18:00, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Tall Shadow Datei:Tall_Shadow.byTopas.png - 10:01, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Uhm tut mir Leid, wenn ich jetzt Spoilern muss, aber es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Tall Shadow und Shadow dieselbe Katze sind. Es gibt noch keinen definitiven Beweis dafür, aber sollte das wirklich der Fall sein, dann wäre es Stars Recht, sie zu machen. Ob es nun die selben sind, bleibt abzwuwarten, trotzdem schlage ich vor, Tall Shadow fürs erste kein CA in irgendeiner Weise zu geben, nicht bis wir mit eindeutigem Beweis sagen können, ob sie nun Shadow ist oder nicht. Sollte sie allerdings ''nicht Shadow sein, so kannst du deine Version von Tall Shadows CA natürlich wieder raufstellen. ^^'' 16:57, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Dappled Pelt Datei:Dappled_pelt..png So. Habe mir bei Tau mal das Shading abgeschaut :3 Apff und wehe jemand sagt, das Weiß wäre Cremefarben .D 20:47, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Auch hier wieder das selbe, wie bei Tall Shadow: Solange wir keine Beweise dafür oder dagegen haben, ob das nicht doch Dapplepelt ist muss sie ersteinmal ohne CA auskommen, da es sonst, falls sie Dapplepelt wirklich ist, Tinis Recht wäre, sie zu machen. 13:46, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bright Stream ~ Streunerin Datei:Bright.Stream.byWaschmittel.png Ich hoff mal das ist in Ordnung so... 18:52, 7. Apr. 2013 (UTC) es ist sowas von OBERGEIL, aber man kann die tigerrung am rücken eventuell etwas weniger ... "quadratisch" machen, aber du kannst erst warten was die mit mehr erfahrung sagen ;D 92.227.19.221 12:01, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) *geändert Ich habs ja selbst nicht gut gefunden ;) 13:35, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Sry aber ich finde die tigerung etwas hart und am (von uns) linken vorderbein könntest du das weiß noch ein wenig verschmieren :) 13:41, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) *geändert Wiki überschreibt noch :( 15:06, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) jetzt finde ich über-schön !!!!!! Gibts das Wort ? XD 92.227.19.221 18:44, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Es ist wirklich schön *______* Aber ich find, du solltest die Tigerung am Rücken etwas... ähm... enger zusammen machen, da sieht es i-wie noch so leer aus :/ aber sonst wirklich schön :) 16:17, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich kann es momentan nicht verbessern, da ich Mist gebaut hab. Darum hab ich Computerverbot, aber ich werde es so schnell wie möglich verbessern...ich denke mal so eine Woche oder so müsst ihr euch gedulden... 16:26, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Kann jemand das Bild ablehnen? Ich find die Datei nicht mehr, und wenn ich sie doch finde, hab ich die Ebenen nicht mehr und darum könnte ich nich weitermachen, tut mir leid... 16:04, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bild wird auf Wunsch des Machers abgelehnt. 19:14, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC)